


Undone

by hime_complex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Is this an AU, Loss of Virginity, Mild Angst, NaeZono - Freeform, Relationship Study, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, idk but they’re soft and deserved better, ish?, kind of, mentions of past trauma/sexual abuse, non despair school au, so tw for that, vent - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: I paused. "Someone like you deserves someone pure, someone good and innocent to do this with. You deserve a sweet girl who doesn't know what she's doing, but is trying her best. Not used goods like me, not a girl who already knows her way around the bedroom because she didn't know how to say no at fourteen. A nice guy like you deserves a nice girl... and when it comes down to it, I'm not that girl."





	Undone

"Makoto, wait."

He frowned at me, hands frozen on my hips, as if afraid to move any further.

"D-did I do something wrong...? I'm sorry, Sayaka..."

"It's not you."

"Oh. Then what is it..?"

I exhaled.

"I'm not a virgin, Makoto. It doesn't feel right for me to take your first time."

"I don't care about that! I wouldn't want anyone else."

"But..."

"I promise! I want you!"

"You don't understand, I'm..." I paused. "Someone like you deserves someone pure, someone good and innocent to do this with. You deserve a sweet girl who doesn't know what she's doing but is trying her best. Not used goods like me, not a girl who already knows her way around the bedroom because she didn't know how to say no at fourteen. A nice guy like you deserves a nice girl... and when it comes down to it, I'm not that girl."

I wrapped my arms around myself, refusing to meet his eyes.

Suddenly, he took my chin in his hand, lifting it up.

He was shaking his head feverishly, a look of determination in his eyes.

"That's not you, Sayaka. That's not you at all. You are not the things you've done or haven't done. That's bullshit. Don't even try to tell me that."

I was shocked into silence, unable to speak. I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder, suddenly feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

He rubbed soothing circles into my back, kissing the top of my head repeatedly. I let a few silent tears roll down my cheeks, took a shuddering breath, and tried to focus on calming down. I inhaled once more, and wiped my eyes on his hoodie.

Finally, I removed myself from his shoulder, still staying close to him.

"Thank you..." I whispered, again, not meeting his gaze.

He took my chin in his hand once more, tilting my face up. Midnight blue met murky green, and then his eyes were closed, and he kissed me.

I kissed back softly, my hands sliding forward to rest on his shoulders. He held my waist gently, fingertips playing with the hem of my top. I smiled into the kiss, then broke away to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then down to his neck. He blushed, but tilted his head back, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on me.

I kissed back to his lips, parting mine slightly, and felt his tongue slip into my mouth. My tongue tangled with his, and I tilted my head as he pulled me in closer. Our bodies pressed flush together, and it was so, so gentle.

I broke away.

He looked at me, confused yet again.

Finally, I spoke.

"You're too good."

"What..? Sayaka, I told you already--"

"You deserve so much better. God, Makoto, why do you even bother with me?"

I covered my eyes with my hands, overcome by another bout of insecurity.

He pulled me into another hug, stroking my hair. My hands snaked around his neck, holding him close.

"Because I love you," he said simply.

I held him tighter. "You shouldn't."

"I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too."

I paused again.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh..." he whispered, kissing my cheek. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But..."

"Please... why don't you believe me? Am I not doing enough?" He was clearly upset, and I felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over me.

"No, no, no! It's not you, I promise! You're perfect, Makoto. Really. I'm just... I'm not..."

He took one of my hands in each of his. "Listen to me, Sayaka. You are enough. You're all I want."

"Why..?"

"Because you're strong and brave, and you want the best for others even though you've seen the worst in them. Because you're a fighter, fiercely loyal, and you'll do anything for the people you love. Because I'm honored to be one of those people."

I fell silent, squeezing his hands. Unsure of how to reply, I slowly leaned toward him, kissing him gently. Our hands separated, and he cupped my face with one, pulling me close with the other.

I tilted my head, kissing harder, and ran my tongue over his lower lip. He allowed me access, and I slid my tongue over his, letting out a small noise into his mouth. My fingers played over the hem of his hoodie, tugging it up impatiently. He got my message, breaking away from me and pulling it over his head, along with his undershirt. I kissed him again, hands sliding down to rest against his chest.

I broke away again, kissing his neck and sucking on it softly. He inhaled sharply, and his fingers tightened their grasp on my top. They found their way into my hair, tangling in it, and pulling slightly when I bit down just under his collarbone. I yanked my top up, and separated myself from him just long enough to pull it over my head and toss it aside. He was blushing, and I smiled at him.

He smiled back shyly, then leaned in to kiss me again. His hands slid up slowly, until they found the clasp of my bra. He fumbled with it for a moment, finally unclipping it and letting it fall to the floor. I pulled back to let him have his way with me, but he blushed and averted his eyes modestly.

"Makoto, don't be shy... I want you to touch me..."

He flushed an even deeper red at my words, but brought one hand up to massage my breasts gingerly. I sighed in pleasure, then leaned in and kissed him once more.

His tongue tangled with mine, as I reached down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. He quickly and somewhat awkwardly wiggled out of them, left in nothing but his boxers. I kissed him harder, pushing him back onto the bed. My lips left a hot trail from his mouth down his neck, and he whimpered softly.

I felt a stab of arousal in the pit of my stomach. His hands clutched at my back, reaching down for my skirt. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and slipped it off of my hips, along with my small lace panties. I felt my face flush as I kicked them off of the bed, kissing back to his face. He reached for my thigh highs, but I swatted his hand away.

"I like it better with them on," I breathed, before diving in to kiss him again.

I pushed my body against his, moaning softly into his mouth. He bucked his hips up to rub against mine, head turning to the side as a small gasp escaped his lips.

I reached down and quickly pulled off his boxers. He kicked them aside, then kissed me again.

I ground against him once more, and his breath hitched in his throat. I kissed him on the cheek, before moving down his jaw to his neck. I sucked in a new spot, leaving a faint red mark. He groaned quietly.

I kissed down his chest and stomach, pausing at his erection.

I looked up at him, azure eyes wide as they met his soft, pale green ones. He bit his lip and nodded at me.

I leaned down and took him into my mouth slowly, my eyes never leaving his. He let out a choked cry in both pleasure and surprise, one of his hands flying up to cover his mouth. His face turned bright red and he squeezed his eyes shut.

I sucked for a moment before starting to move, bobbing my head up and down and twisting my hand at the base. His hands dropped down to grip the bedsheets, and he let out a shaky moan.

I paused to lick him slowly from base to tip, and he let out another soft whine. I began to get into a rhythm again, alternating between bobbing my head and sucking on the tip. He whimpered my name, and it fell from his lips messily, as one of his hands found its way to my hair.

He gripped the navy strands subconsciously, bucking up into my mouth.

"S-sorry..!" He moaned. "I c-can't help it... ah! It's too... g-good..."

He threw his head back, biting his lip hard in a vain attempt to stifle his noises of pleasure. I sucked for a little longer, then released him with a wet pop.

He whimpered softly at the loss of stimulation as I crawled back onto him, kissing him deeply. He kissed back sloppily, clawing at my back and grinding against me to try to get more friction.

"S-Sayaka, please..!" He moaned.

I was somewhat surprised that he was so needy already, but it was kind of endearing. I kissed him once more before flipping us over so he was on top.

He kissed me again, harder than before, and my knees squeezed his hips as he ground into me. I moaned against his lips, before pushing him up and away from me.

He looked down at me, confused.

"D-do you want to stop..?" He asked, suddenly unsure of what he was doing.

"No..." I breathed. "I'm ready..."

His face flushed scarlet, but he positioned himself at my entrance. His eyes met mine and I nodded. At this cue, he pushed into me softly, his eyes squeezing shut.

He took a shuddering breath, and I whimpered softly until he was seated all the way inside me. I shifted my hips slightly, tilting them up so he could get deeper inside. His eyes opened once more, silently begging for permission.

"Yes..." I whispered, biting my bottom lip slightly.

He began to move, ever so gently, sighing in pleasure as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

I couldn't help it. I moaned into his mouth, attempting to kiss back. Finally, I gave up and let my head fall back against the pillow. I reached for one of his hands and squeezed it gently. He smiled at me tenderly, and laid a chaste kiss on my cheek. He continued to move slowly, and I sighed softly with every exhale.

He whispered my name, closing his eyes once again. He leaned his head in the crook of my neck, never increasing his pace. He continued with his long, languid strokes, and I whimpered softly at the unintentional teasing.

He continued to breathe softly but raggedly, moaning every so often as I clutched at his torso. His body pressed close to mine, and I arched my back into his touch. I moaned out his name, shaky and low in my throat, and lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist.

"M-Makoto..." I bit my lip and sighed softly. He lifted his face and pressed his lips to mine once more, tender and slow, as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. I whimpered with every exhale, kissing back to muffle my noises of pleasure.

He turned his attention to my neck, leaving little butterfly kisses across the soft skin. I rocked my hips up against his in time with him. He was so gentle, even now as he sped up, and the sweat between us made our bodies slick. His hips slapped against mine dully, the rhythmic sound mixing with our labored breaths and sweet kisses.

My head began to spin as I felt my stomach tighten. I knew I was close to release, and all I could do was hold him against me like a lifeline. I forgot all words besides his name, and forgot all feeling besides his warm breath in the crook of my neck and his fullness inside me.

His thrusts became more sloppy and erratic, and he moaned my name, low in his throat. He leaned down and our lips met again, this time messily, teeth and tongues clashing as I whimpered into his mouth.

“More...” I breathed, tightening my grip on him. He reached a hand down and I gasped when I felt his fingers rub at my clit, his careful touch a stark contrast to his rough pace. I moaned again, my head thrown back, and he took the opportunity to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses down the column of my neck. It all became too much, and I arched my back, my nails digging into his skin.

“M-Makoto..! I’m gonna— ahh!” I called out, feeling myself spasm around him. He came soon after, with a hoarse shout, his hips stuttering as he slammed into me one last time.

“Sayaka! Ah, hahh!” His breaths came out raggedly as he all but collapsed on top of me, still inside me. I kept my legs hooked firmly around his waist, holding him close.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them, and met his gaze. He was smiling at me fondly, and reached out to tuck away a few stray hairs that hung in my face.

“Makoto, that was...” I trailed off, breathless.

“Perfect,” he said quickly, without thinking. “You’re perfect.”

I laughed gently. “I’m far from it, Makoto.”

“Well you are to me. And I love you.” The sincerity in his voice was enough to almost bring me to tears again. I smiled warmly and kissed him once more, lingering there for just a few moments before whispering, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> there’s not enough good naezono in this world so. bls take this definitely-not-a-vent-fic. ok it is kind of a vent fic i always write sayaka that way,,, and this was started and then finished much later so. sorry for any disjointedness? but hope y’all enjoyed or whatever thanks for reading i lov y’all.


End file.
